deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenny Dermot
Kenneth "Kenny" Dermot is a survivor and psychopath in Dead Rising 3. He is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Kenny's sin is Envy.Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com While unassuming in appearance, Kenny has clinical signs of mania and aggression masked by his overwhelming desire for approval. His feelings of inadequacy cause him to imitate those he deems admirable, but these feelings can easily turn to hate. Kenny is provoked by reminders of his vulnerability, such as his tendency to be a copycat.Xbox One Smartglass App Kenny is described as a 'fanboy' of Nick Ramos. Time for a Hero Nick first encounters Kenny hiding in the Big Buck Construction Site. Kenny is panicking, as he was not able to save anybody because he is too weak. Nick offers him words of encouragement, but Kenny still believes that he's useless. He'll ask Nick to kill five zombies unarmed, to show his strength. Afterwards, Nick will tell Kenny about creating combo weapons, and Nick will have to build one as a demonstration. Kenny then praises Nick for his abilities, and starts to feel better about himself as well. Finishing his requests will net Nick with 20,000 PP. Single White Male Kenny is becoming envious of Nick's reputation of being a 'hero'. He takes a lady hostage and proceeds to rescue her in an attempt of playing the hero. He even goes so far as to dress himself in a mechanic's outfit, and writes his new nickname on the name tag, Kick; which rhymes with Nick, something Nick himself points out. As the hostage screams for help, Nick arrives and kills the zombie that was about to attack the hostage, upsetting Kenny. Kenny yells at Nick, exclaiming Nick had ruined his "stunt". Kenny explains that he has changed his appearance and made a new nickname for himself. When Nick tries to argue about it, Kenny also mentions that he can also create combo weapons, then creates his own. Claiming he is "better" than Nick, Kenny begins attacking Nick. After Kenny is defeated, he stumbles and is suddenly being swarmed by zombies. He apologizes to Nick and wants to be his sidekick. Nick has a choice to save Kenny from the zombies, making him a rescuable survivor. The Envious achievement will unlock after he is defeated. You will also get the blueprint for the Junk Ball. Battle Style * Kenny will try to get close up to Nick and smash him horizontally with the Junk Ball. * Kenny can also do a vertical slam against the ground. * Kenny can also launch away projectiles from the Junk Ball, with an accuracy that can easily be evaded by moving sideways. The launched projectiles that can be picked up are mainly Meat Cleavers and Saw Blades. * He can do a unique spin attack, which lets him spin his Junk Ball around three times, sending away projectiles in different angles. * Together with this, Kenny can combine his unique spin attack with a charge attack. He may shout something like "It's showtime!" or "Prepare to be Kicked!" and then charge against Nick/Dick and do his spin attack. * Kenny may also throw his Junk ball which will cause substantial damage, it will disappear right after leaving Kenny with nothing but a Large Wrench until he can make another one. * He can also make a swift dodge backwards. * Kenny's weakness can be exploited by crafting a combo weapon. If Nick crafts one during his fight, Kenny will become even more jealous, leaving him vulnerable to attack. Stats *Toughness 2/5 *Strength 1/5 *Ranged 4/5 *Break Out 2/5 *Run Speed 1/5 Trivia *Kenny is the only character in the Dead Rising series to be an optional survivor, then a psychopath, then savable again. *Kenny is similar to Paul, Snowflake, and Bibi, as they all saveable psychopaths. *Kenny is the only psychopath in Dead Rising to be defeated before his health bar hits zero. *He is also similar to Leon, in which they seem to idolize the protagonist (Chuck, in case of Leon), but see themselves as better than the protagonist. *He is also similar to Kent; they give errands to the protagonist (Frank, in case of Kent) in their initial encounter(s) before becoming hostile much later. *In the cutscene of his defeat, he is seen having been exhausted, yet he can still fight the zombies surrounding him after the cutscene, albeit with a small amount of health left. *Strangely, even if you do not complete Time for a Hero, his psychopath mission will still be available. Whether this is intended is unknown. *During his battle, he sometimes shouts, "One vision, one purpose!" This is a nod to the game Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars, where it is the motto of one of the factions. **When Kenny loses his weapon, he will shout, "No, my precious!" a reference to Gollum from The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. **When he is hit by Nick or Dick, he will say, "I am not the droid you're looking for," referencing Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. **He will also sometimes reference the "Jill Sandwich" meme from Resident Evil. Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Posse Members Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors Gallery Kenny Combining Weapon.png|Kenny creating the Junk Ball before fighting Nick. References Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Posse Members Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors